


我慢 - Gaman

by JMyka



Series: Satsukibare [五月晴れ] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Strong Haruno Sakura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMyka/pseuds/JMyka
Summary: Para Sakura, tornar-se uma Kunoichi não era nada de mais, afinal, todos que conhecia estavam indo por esse caminho, era o certo a se fazer... Não é? Mas, o que acontece quando uma estratégia política interfere em sua formação e Sakura se vê obrigada a enxergar o mundo injusto ao qual vive?Quando se está de mãos atadas à única coisa que vem a mente é apenas observar, mas Sakura não quer isso, ela quer mais, mais do que ser uma espectadora, ela quer ser alguém, não importa quais os meios necessários... Ela vai mostrar aqueles que riram dela que Haruno Sakura é muito mais que uma simples civil cujo sonho de ser kunoichi foi impedida, mesmo que para isso ela acabe descobrindo que os demônios também se escondem entre os civis.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Multi, Haruno Sakura/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Satsukibare [五月晴れ] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067798
Kudos: 5





	1. Decisão!

**Author's Note:**

> Opa! Mais um aqui, lembrando que essa aqui esta no site "Spirit Fanfiction" onde também uso meu nome de "JMyka"  
> Sim, se tornou uma série onde cada historia tem um tema diferente usando uma palavra japonesa com forte significado!

**_"Vire-se: Todos estão ganhando poder em uma geração onde não há inocência!"_ **

**_Amazarashi - Morto Vivo_ **

Quando Sakura estava em seu dia de formatura, agia como sempre; despreocupada, alegre, ansiosa e irritante! Ela tinha certeza de que seria posta em algum tempo forte, ela mesma sabia de que boa parte de seus colegas se sairiam maravilhosamente bem. O que ela não esperava era ser atribuída a um tempo com as pessoas que em nada se esforçavam e eram tão despreocupadas que Sakura sentiu uma onda de pânico. Quando foram dispensados para o almoço, Sakura correu até Iruka _sensei_ e o interrogou. Sua resposta assustou a rosada ... Afinal, ela estava em um tempo fraco, tudo bem que Sakura não era um exemplo de força, mas, ainda assim ela se garantia em primeiro lugar como a mais inteligente da academia, perdendo apenas para Sasuke Uchiha que era primeiro no papel e em prática ... Então, porque colocar ela em um tempo terrivelmente precário enquanto Naruto e Sasuke ficavam sem um membro no time?

\- Olha, Sakura, eu realmente pretendia convencer o Hokage-sama a colocar você com Naruto e Sasuke, mas, devido a algumas circunstâncias serão encaminhados a um companheiro que já está formado e perdido sua equipe recentemente. - Iruka pelo menos parecia um pouco envergonhado.

\- Mas, porque Naruto e não eu? Eu sou melhor que ele! - Ela exigiu sabre.

\- Sakura Haruno! Você não é melhor do que ninguém e já devia saber disso! Esforce-se e faça seu tempo valer a pena! - O tom de voz de Iruka deixava claro que aquela conversa havia acabado.

Então Sakura se pôs em seu caminho para almoçar enquanto a raiva queimava em seu ser. Não era preciso dizer que ela sequer engoliu o almoço, e quando chegou à hora de conhecer seu _sensei,_ ansiedade e alegria da manhã já se esvaíra ... Seus companheiros eram, como ela, filhos de civis e pareciam despreocupados. Seu _sensei_ era um Jounin que Sakura sequer decorara o nome e o mesmo lançamento um teste que Sakura sabia conseguir. Mas sua equipe não e no fim, foram todos dispensados com a frase _“Boa sorte nos próximos anos”_ .

Sakura não queria voltar para a academia e não se contente ter falhado por culpa de seus companheiros. Ela correu ao sensei exigindo o porquê disso, afinal, ela sabia que era boa o suficiente ... Então ...

\- Sabe por que vocês são dois em times de três? Um ninja deve trabalhar em equipe senhorita Haruno, de que adianta você é o melhor se não pode contar com companheiros? Se não está disposta a ajudá-los, então não está disposta a se sacrificar pela vila. Você sequer tem notas boas em exercícios práticos. Apenas inteligência não é o suficiente ... Você não é o suficiente! Tente novamente no ano que vem se tiver aprendido alguma coisa.

Sakura se retirara aquele determinado dia acabado, tanto física quanto mentalmente ... Ela realmente não era o suficiente ... E pior, seus "amigos" mais próximos foram desviados, até Ino estava em um tempo fixo.

Droga! O que Ino tinha que ela não tinha?

**_Um Clã!_ **

A voz na cabeça de Sakura jogou.

Sim, Ino pertencia a um clã, mesmo ela sendo desleixada com as coisas ninja e vaidosa, ela possuía uma habilidade de clã e treinava desde pequena, coisa que Sakura nunca fizera. Ah droga, que injusto ... A maioria dos que foram revelados tinha um clã. Menos Naruto, mas Sakura suspeitava que ele tinha sorte de estar no mesmo tempo que Sasuke.

Então era isso, filhos de civis não tinham a menor chance? Quão injusto isso era ... E para piorar ela para uma mandada de volta à academia. Podia ficar pior?

_Eu não quero fazer tudo de novo, não há mais nada que eu possa aprender lá._

**_Talvez possa começar aprendendo por conta própria então ..._ **

_E se não der certo?_

**_O que mais você pode perder?_ **

Seu outro “eu” tinha razão, Sakura era mais esperta do que isso, ela podia muito bem voltar a devorar os livros da biblioteca como sempre fez e tentar colocar em prática tudo. Ela não voltaria para a academia, era humilhação demais! Pode ser egoísmo de uma jovem garotinha de 12 anos, mas, Sakura queria provar que uma simples civil poderia se tornar a melhor ninja do mundo ... Agora ... Por onde começar?

Quando se quer aprender algo, você se joga de cabeça nos estudos, e foi exatamente o que Haruno Sakura fez. Ela passou todos os seus dias, sem exceção, estudando tudo o que podia e treinando. De manhã ela iria para uma biblioteca cedo e devorava os livros, a tarde ela iria meditar em uma área “abandonada” que ficava logo atrás das áreas de treinamento comum, Sakura voltava para casa apenas tarde da noite e ajudava sua mãe com a janta e afins. Mebuki Haruno sabia que sua filha estava deprimida e irritada e, portanto não pressionou a pequena, embora a preocupação a incomodasse.

Sakura tornara-se um pouco mais fechada e séria, sempre perdida nos próprios pensamentos. O que Mebuki não imaginava era que sua filha estava em contato com algo que nem ela mesma entendia.

A jovem garota esforçava-se ao máximo agora e sempre dava atenção às dicas que recebia de seu outro eu, sua _interior_ como gostava de chamar. Antes, ela não era nada mais que seus pensamentos reais e agora, parecia que se tornara uma segunda consciência. E aos poucos Sakura obedecia todas as vontades, menos a de esfregar a cara de Ino no chão quando a mesma se gabara e debochara da rosada ao saber de seu destino como Kunoichi.

Às vezes era como se esse “outro eu” fosse dezenas de anos mais velha com seus conselhos e dicas e outras parecia bem mais nova com seus comentários e vontade de travessuras. Sakura não sabia mais o que pensar de si mesma, uma coisa única que sabia era que crescia cada vez mais irritada com a aldeia em que nascera. Foram alguns dias depois que o boato de uma equipe Gennin ter participado de uma missão Rank D que se tornara Rank B em seguida que deixou Sakura mais amargurada. Era a equipe de Naruto e a rosada estava mais e mais irritada!

Que mundo injusto é esse?

No quarto mês de estudo e treinamento solitário, seu pai Kizashi se aproximou com uma oferta!

\- Sakura-chan, o que acha de trabalhar com seu velho pai? Vamos viajar varias aldeias comercializando tecidos! Vai ser divertido! - Ele propusera com um largo sorriso.

Sakura poderia negar e dizer que era um trabalho chato ... Era o que a antiga Sakura faria, mas a nova Sakura abraçaria qualquer oportunidade de sair independentemente da vida chata a que for obrigada a viver e com um sorriso no rosto ela aceitou.

Foi assim que a jovem de 12 anos, Haruno Sakura, passara de ex-estudante ninja para comerciante de tecidos ... Pelo menos oficialmente, mas, por baixo dos panos ela sabia que seria uma ótima oportunidade para aprender o que poderia nas aldeias que passaria ... Agora era hora!


	2. Falhando!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma viagem com seu pai mostra a Sakura que o mundo em que vive não é cor de rosa e que civis como ela não tem tanta importancia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que vou adiantar os que ja tenho postado no outro site!  
> Ja falei que to amando esse site aqui?

_**"Vamos parar de atirar pedras nos outros com qualquer erro e qualquer fracasso, afinal, todos cometemos erros, inclusive acabamos de cometer um"** _

_**Amazarashi - Living Dead** _

Sakura viajou com o pai, Kizashi, por seis meses, enquanto aprendia mais sobre sua família, uma linhagem de comerciantes.

_Eu queria ser de um clã_

Sakura resmungou em pensamentos, ouvindo a historia chata dos comerciantes Haruno.

\- Então, a família continuou com os filhos do meu pai, eu e seus tios. O lado do seu tio avô abandonou tudo, sabe? Mas, tudo bem, Shinji era muito novo e reservado e após a morte de Shuji ele ficou rebelde, então é compreensível que ele tenha abandonado a família e virado um vagabundo e... – Seu pai tagarelava sem parar enquanto se aproximavam de mais uma pequena aldeia.

\- Espera! Pai! De quem você tava falando? – Sakura perguntou confusa.

\- E sempre que chego às partes das intrigas familiares, você fica zoneando e não ouve nada. – Seu pai resmungou com um suspiro.

\- Eu estava distraída. – Sakura falou verdadeiramente envergonhada.

Kizashi a encarou seriamente, bufou um pouco e ficou em silêncio enquanto mostrava sua identificação de comerciante para os guardas da pequena aldeia.

Foi apenas quando pararam em um hotel para descansar que ele decidiu falar novamente durante o jantar.

\- Sei que não somos uma família especial nem nada disso, mas a historia da família é importante.

\- Eu sei papa, me desculpe. – Sakura pediu.

\- Só porque não somos um clã não significa que não fizemos coisas incríveis... Bom, não fizemos, mas nossas intrigas e brigas são dignas de livros. – Seu pai resmungou.

\- Sim, sim, como a vez em que você jogou um balde de farinha na cabeça do tio Kenichi no dia do noivado dele. – Sakura comentou sorrindo.

\- Ele mereceu, e ele jogou mel em mim no dia do meu casamento... Sabe o quão caro é o mel? – Seu pai se defendeu indignado.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe, eu só... Ainda estou chateada com toda a historia de ninja. – Sakura admitiu.

\- Seu primo de segundo grau, Shinji, ele tentou ser ninja uma vez... Também falhou. – Kizashi disse.

\- Eh? Jura? Porque só estou sabendo disso agora? – Sakura perguntou entre mastigadas (sua comida ainda estava gostosa).

\- Você saberia antes se prestasse mais atenção. – Kizashi resmungou.

\- Desculpe.

\- Vamos lá! Meu pai e meu tio eram gêmeos, meu tio Ichiro nasceu primeiro e meu pai Jiro nasceu poucos minutos depois. Meu pai, seu avô, tinha a saúde frágil enquanto tio Ichiro era saudável e forte. Ichiro treinou para ser um Samurai, sabia disso? Ele se tornou um ótimo Samurai, mas isso durou poucos anos antes de ele abandonar tudo e seguir com o comércio. Mesmo meu pai sendo o mais frágil, quem morreu de uma doença foi tio Ichiro. Como meus primos eram muito novos, meu pai assumiu o cargo de líder da nossa pequena família e coordenou nosso comercio.

\- Sim, isso eu sei pai.

\- Calada! Enfim. Shuji também era fraco de saúde desde o nascimento, enquanto Shinji era saudável. A família começou a achar que era uma maldição por causa de alguma coisa que meu avô aprontou e tava todo mundo esperando Shinji morrer de alguma doença enquanto Shuji assumiria o cargo da família. Shinji tentou se tornar um ninja, mas falhou e nunca nos contou no que, enfim... Ele voltou pra casa e pouco depois, Shuji ficou mais doente ainda e morreu. Shinji então abandonou a família e sumiu no mundo.

\- Eh? E ninguém sabe para onde ele foi?

\- Não, sumiu como fumaça. Daí meu pai permaneceu líder da família, apesar de ser o segundo filho, então nascemos eu e meus dois irmãos. Trigêmeos... Papai era alegre demais, olha a sorte, três filhos de uma vez. Kazuo foi o primeiro, depois veio o Kenichi e por fim eu. Os três nasceram saudáveis e fortes e nos amamos até hoje. – Seu pai terminou a historia rindo alegre.

\- Se amam tanto que vivem pregando peças um no outro e estragando os dias de casamento e noivado. – Sakura resmungou.

\- Bom, o amor vem de diversas formas. O que importa é que a família vive numa boa comerciando tecidos para varias aldeias menores. O que eu quero te dizer, Sakura, é que, não importa o que você faça a família sempre vai acreditar em você. – Kizashi finalizou com um sorriso compreensivo para sua filha.

\- Obrigada papai!

Sakura ficou mais em paz consigo mesma após aquela noite, embora a pulguinha da curiosidade beliscasse suas orelhas sobre o seu desaparecido primo de 2º grau.

Sakura sabia de uma coisa, embora a aldeia a considerasse um fracasso, sua família nunca olharia por esse lado, danem-se os clãs, as aldeias e suas políticas ridículas.

Durante suas viagens, em uma pequena aldeia, Sakura aprendeu a verdade amarga do mundo.

Um ataque violento àquela pequena aldeia comercial, os poucos ninjas que faziam a segurança da aldeia nem tiveram chance, foi um massacre. Como uma dos poucos sobreviventes que teve que lutar por sua vida usando uma faca ridícula, Sakura aprendeu enfim o real problema do mundo e seu sistema.

Crianças treinadas para serem ninjas aos 12 anos não era algo digno ou justo para elas, primeiro que eles fazem parecer que ser ninja - um assassino pago - é uma honraria maravilhosa e segundo, a aldeia de Konoha os treina macios demais e quando se vêem diante de ninjas de aldeias brutas, eles são massacrados. Sakura aprendeu isso quando seu conhecimento da academia falhou diante daqueles ninjas assassinos... Ela entendeu isso quando correntes foram apertadas em seus pequenos pulsos e ela foi arrastada junto com uma dúzia de jovens. Ela entendeu amargamente isso quando tropeçou no corpo de seu pai – estripado – ao lado de inúmeros outros civis comerciantes.

O mundo era injusto com todos... Mas era muito mais injusto com os civis.

Talvez tenha sido essa realização que a enlouqueceu, ou talvez tenha sido o fato de observar a tortura e estupro de uma mulher, que aparentava ter a idade de sua mãe, ao lado do corpo do filho morto dela.

Sakura odiava esse mundo!

Quando um dos assassinos – monstros – se aproximou dela, com aquele sorriso nojento prometendo coisas terríveis, Sakura surtou, gritou, estapeou, e foi contida.

Ela apenas se lembrava do momento em que o homem rasgou sua blusa e depois disso, sua mente se apagou.

Ela voltou a si muito depois.

Sakura estava sozinha no que restou da aldeia... Casas queimadas, corpos caídos e silêncio mortal.

A rosada de apenas 12 anos estava rodeada pelos corpos dos criminosos, sangue manchava suas roupas e suas mãos, em uma delas havia uma kunai enferrujada e a outra segurava firmemente uma pedra. Os corpos de seus agressores estavam estripados, alguns com a cabeça esmagada. Sakura não reagiu após observar isso, ela estava entorpecida, sem sentimentos, sem medo ou nojo... Imóvel enquanto uma chuva fina apagava os restos das chamas.

Foram minutos? Horas? Ela não sabia... Apenas começou a se mover quando a chuva tornou-se forte demais, lavando o sangue de seu corpo e ampliando o cheiro de morte daquele lugar.

_Inner_ não lhe dizia nada

Não havia som em sua cabeça, ela nem sabia se seu coração continuava a bater...

Estava vazia.

Nem mesmo a chuva caindo pesadamente ou os trovões eram registrados em sua mente.

Sakura deu enfim um passo, depois outro e mais outro e assim, lentamente localizou o corpo de seu pai... Barriga aberta, olhos revirados em uma expressão de terror e medo. A rosada deitou-se ao lado dele, com a cabeça escondida na lateral de seu corpo, a pedra em sua mão há muito caíra, porém seus dedos estavam rígidos, recusando-se a relaxar, e ela se via incapaz de soltar a kunai da outra mão como se tivesse sido colada em sua palma, e nessa exata posição, com a chuva pesada em sua cabeça, Sakura enfim se entregou a escuridão.

Não demorou muito para que três aldeias ocultas mandassem seus ninjas; Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure. Afinal, eles tinham comercio com a pequena aldeia mercante e alguns pouquíssimos ninjas tomavam conta dela. O massacre fora brutal, mulheres e meninas foram levadas para serem escravizadas, uma ou outra jazia morta por ter tentado fugir. Todos os homens, sem exceção, incluindo meninos pequenos, foram mortos.

Na recolhida dos mortos para a contagem foi que veio a surpresa, um dos corpos ainda estava vivo, uma garota de cabelos rosados e sujos, agarrada a uma kunai, escondida grudada ao corpo de um homem mais velho. Ela estava gélida, inconsciente e com a respiração lenta.

Os primeiros socorros foram feitos imediatamente.

Um ninja de Konoha, Genma Shiranui, reconheceu o corpo de Kizashi como o comerciante amigável que sempre fornecia ótimos tecidos para os uniformes ninjas e ao saber que a filha do mesmo estava sendo atendida por médicos Suna, correu para o acampamento.

\- Konoha-nin fica do seu lado do acampamento. – Um Suna-nin reclamou.

Ambas as aldeias tinham muitos atritos entre si, talvez até mais que com outras aldeias, mas, as ofertas de paz há muito estabelecidas impediam confrontos diretos, mas não impediam o ressentimento e desprezo, por esse motivo cada um cuidava da sua parte no massacre à aldeia mercante, recolhendo seus corpos (ninjas e comerciantes de suas próprias aldeias) e investigando o ataque.

\- Eu vim em paz, a garota achada viva pertence à Konoha. – Genma alegou.

\- A criança esta inconsciente ainda. – O Suna-nin alegou.

\- Irei levá-la para nosso acampamento...

\- A garota é a única testemunha viva, assim que acordar deve se reportar aos representantes das aldeias para informar o que aconteceu. – Um Iwa-nin alegou entrando na conversa.

Genma apenas concordou e levou a pequena garota para o acampamento de Konoha, para receber tratamento de seus médicos.

Apenas dois dias depois da limpeza da aldeia, sepultamento dos mortos dela, recolhimento e armazenamento (em pergaminhos) dos cadáveres das outras aldeias e rastreamento e destruição dos criminosos que haviam fugido, assim como libertação dos poucos sobreviventes capturados, foi que Sakura acordou.

Genma ficou satisfeito dela ter permanecido inconsciente e ter escapado do interrogatório das outras aldeias, visto que a missão foi finalizada, porém, a coitada não escaparia do interrogatório de Konoha e a julgar pelo olhar morto da jovem... Não ia ser fácil.

\- Você se lembra do seu nome? – Ele perguntou quando ela acordou em absoluto silêncio.

\- Haruno Sakura. – A jovem falou.

\- Sakura-san, eu sou Shiranui Genma, Jounin de Konoha, estamos de saída para Konoha. Iremos mais rápido pelas arvores, tudo bem se eu te levar? – Ele perguntou lentamente.

A jovem apenas acenou positivamente e subiu, com ajuda de uma kunoichi, nas costas de Genma.

A viagem foi silenciosa, com Sakura grudada às costas de Genma.

\- Genma-san... – Sakura chamou baixinho.

\- Sim? – Ele perguntou durante a viagem.

\- As aulas da Academia não serviram para nada. – Sakura falou e caiu novamente na escuridão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reparem que os nomes citados tem quase os mesmos significados, afinal era comum esses nomes no japão.  
> Ichiro significa "Primeiro filho"  
> Jiro é "Segundo filho"  
> Shuji significa "Primeiro filho"  
> Shinji é "Segundo filho"  
> Agora a geração de Kizashi foi diferente  
> Kazuo é "Primeiro ou Pacifico"  
> Kenichi é "Sábio e modesto"  
> Kizashi é "Sinal ou Presságio"  
> Confesso que tive trabalho pra procurar nomes que combinassem com os personagens em si, e sim, os três irmãos e seus nomes terão um pequeno significado ao longo da fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaman - Essa palavra japonesa é forte e pode acrescentar muito na filosofia de vida das pessoas. Significa suportar, de maneira mais literal, para superar obstáculos, ter paciência, ter forças para se reerguer ou recomeçar, nunca desistir!


End file.
